Logan-G026
(2552-2558) :* * (2558-2561)|rank = * (2552-2553) * (2553-2558) * (2558-2561)|specialty = *Command *Assault *Special Operations|battles = * *Battle of Dramen-VI *Mission to Schmidt Oil Reserve *Battle over Fulken *Battle over Clifton|status = Deceased|class = , }}Logan-G026, born Logan Locke, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was conscripted into the after the Battle of San Andreas and was placed on Shield Team as its new Second-in-Command after Kyle was promoted to leader. He was previously the leader of Broadsword Team. Early Years Logan Locke was born in the city of Duvall on the colony world New Century. Logan was taken off-world during the glassing of the planet when he was five and taken to the world of . Once at Onyx, Logan went under training and excelled, proving to be a fantastic leader during his time at Onyx. During training, Logan formed a friendship with Atlas-G086, Victor-G095 and Miranda-G093. The three would officially form Broadsword Team in late 2552. However, Logan and his squad would later be joined by Sally-G129 after fell due to her original squad's death or reassignment. Human-Covenant War and . So, let's show them what the new kids got!|Logan before his deployment to New Mombasa. }} Battle of Earth After their training was complete, Broadsword was deployed to following the Covenant invasion. Once deployed, Logan and his team met with fellow Spartan-III and Spartan-II teams inside the city. Broadsword's main objective was to clear out the lower levels of the city and so, Logan, his squad and a group of marines went into the subway system and went to work. While working through the subway system, Logan and his squad encountered a small Covenant resistance and soon encountered a drone hive. Atlas and Sally went to dismantle the hive while Logan, Miranda, Victor and the marines continued to move through the systems. Soon enough, the group reunited and entered a flood section and thus stole a spirit. While the marines continued in the drop ship, the spartans hijacked banshees and escorted the spirit outside. Once outside, Broadsword then decided to attack an orbiting corvette over the city. Though the banshees did little to stop the corvette, the team then boarded the ship and dismantled its weapon systems. Logan then lead the squad to the bridge and easily captured it, killing all inside including a shipmaster. Logan then placed in a corse to crash into another cruiser coming towards the city. After the corse was set, the main navigation computer crashed, forcing a once of them to pilot the ship to the cruiser. Sally then knocked out the spartans including Logan and placed them in an escape pod and shot them towards the surface as she was the best pilot. Once the pod hit the ground, Logan was the first to awake and see Sally's death. After Atlas and Miranda awoke, the squad entered UNSC control ground and met with Colonel Albert Söze and other UNSC forces. The spartans were then deployed to Ayo Bend, a suburb of New Mombasa to repel Covenant forces. However, before they were deployed, the members of Broadsword Team were given old MJOLNIR Mark V models to use in battle as they were salvaged from some wreckage on Cairo Station. Mission to Ayo Bend Being deployed along with Atlas, Victor and Miranda, Logan with a few were sent to the suburb of Ayo Bend to investigate and eliminate any possible Covenant hold in the area. Deploying via drop pods, the team landed nearby Precinct-three of the NMPD. The group then fortified the location and moved into a Covenant Dark Zone. Once inside the dark zone, the spartans were ambushed by and other Covenant forces. Though the three Gamma's survived, all the ODST were killed in the ambush. After the ambush, Logan tracked down a Covenant outpost and raided it. Once the outpost was cleared, Logan and Atlas moved up through the area while Miranda and Victor tried to shut down local jammers in the dark zone. Logan and Atlas soon encountered light Covenant resistance and found a Covenant LZ leading to a Covenant Cruiser. The two cleared the area just as Miranda and Victor deactivated all jammers in the location and contacted Söze. Miranda and Victor then regrouped with Logan and Atlas and the three held their position until Söze and his forces arrived. Once there, the marines then entered along with the spartans to capture the area even further. However, once inside, Logan witnessed almost the entire force killed and Atlas severally wounded. Logan led the remaining force to the main hanger which he cleared easily while Miranda carried Atlas to a phantom for evacuation. However, just before they left, the remaining soldiers planted explosives which Logan detonated after they left. After the night time operation, Logan and Broadsword Team were deployed towards the south side of the continent for another special operation. Siege of Cape Town Broadsword Team was deployed to Cape Town to put down a small, but noticeable, invasion force sent there and assist with local defense and evacuation. Once there, the spartans instantly assisted with civilian evacuation operations and cleared out a majority of high rises along the coast buildings. After clearing most of the region, the spartans were then deployed to a deeper region of the city to clear out a large Covenant deployment. As the spartans entered the region, their falcon was shot down, killing the crew but all the members of Broadsword survived. Logan then led the other spartans to a small Covenant way station which was stationed with an EMP cannon. Atlas and Victor caused a distraction while Logan and Miranda entered the station, killed the guards, and deactivated the cannon. Afterwards, Logan entered a Shade Turret and provided cover fire for both Atlas and Miranda as the two headed for the main control bunker. As Logan held off more and more Covenant, Victor instructed the squads of ODST dropped in along with the 51st Fleet and recaptured the city. After not hearing any word from his squad mates in three days, Logan led a small team into the main Covenant controlled area. After some minor investigation, Logan found a tracker beacon from Miranda and traced the signal to Southbound Tower, a nearby location. After entering the tower and confronting some Covenant along the way, Logan and Victor found an injured Atlas-G086 and a clinically dead Miranda-G093. After the spartans were evacuated, however, before they could escape a single Covenant explosive was detected in the main power center for the tower. Victor went to disarm the explosive and told the team to leave, however Logan would not want to leave him behind. But due to overwhelming fire, they spartans were forced to evacuate. As the team returned to the orbiting station Defender for medical purposes, Logan witnessed the tower's destruction and presumably, Victor's death. Battle of Voi Though Broadsword was decommissioned due to injuries, Logan was deployed to the town of Voi to assist with the final effort of the war. The spartan was sent to a minor area of the city where a small Covenant deployment was sent. Logan was able to push back against the Covenant and witness the assault led by . After the assault, Logan returned to the Defender to regroup with his team. Post War Era After the war was officially over, Logan and the rest of Broadsword Team were promoted for their actions during the Battle of Earth. During the time of rebuilding on Earth, Miranda was shocked back into life by UNSC doctors and given time to recover. Due to the mass amounts of injuries, she was forced to learn how to walk again, but with the help of her team she along with the rest of Broadsword was able to make a stable recovery and continued to operate with each other. Though he was of a much lower rank, Logan was promoted to the rank of with Atlas and Miranda promoted to . Broadsword was then joined by Riker-G304 and Kylie-G065. The spartans were also given and field tested new MARK VI Gen-2 platforms. Battle of Dramen-VI Broadsword Team was deployed to Dramen-VI to stop a large Covenant Remnant force, named The Damned. Logan and Broadsword were deployed to the city of Brennan to assist with localized evac and city defense. Once deployed, Logan, Riker, and Kylie were sent to the front lines while Atlas and Miranda cleared areas for evacuation. Logan and his team found a scorpion and began to led a charge against an inbound assault force. During their charge, Logan and his team encountered a banshee squadron and several incoming phantoms. Though the banshees were eliminated, five phantoms were able to make it through and headed for the city. Logan then sent Riker back to assist Atlas and Miranda while he and Kylie attempted to find an air field nearby. After heavy bombardment and plasma rounds hitting them and their party, Logan and Kylie abandoned their scorpion and attacked the Covenant controlled airfield in force. Though they weren't able to push far at first, with help of ODST squads and the rest of Broadsword, the spartans were able to capture a majority of the field and with addition UNSC forces, forced the Covenant deeper into the forrest surrounding them. Operation: Damned Wind Once the UNSC recollected their bearings and learned the location of army canopies within the forrest of Rushmore and the surrounding ridge lines, Operation: Damned Wind was conceived. Logan and Atlas were to lead the assault of the ridge while Miranda and the rest of Broadsword attacked the forrest above them. During the initial assault, Logan and Atlas were separated from the main attack force, but continued on foot and encountered a large platoon of Covenant. The duo engaged the platoon and eliminated both a mortar wraith and an AA wraith which had several squads pinned down below them. Afterwards, the two were joined by an army squad and two sets of warthogs. Each getting in a hog, the spartans took off towards logging mill being used by the Covenant. As the two approached, they linked up with Miranda and the rest of Broadsword to take it down. The team was able to breakthrough the line with the hogs push further into the mill. Once inside, Logan and Miranda took to the upper levels while Atlas, Riker and Kylie led the army troopers through the lower levels. Logan and Miranda were able to clear the entire upper levels and take out a wraith that originally pinned down UNSC forces. Afterwards, the two regrouped with the rest of Broadsword. The team had then hijacked a Shadow and proceeded to cut off Covenant supply convoys and patrol groups, eventually finding a Covenant base hidden within a large cave system. Wasting no time, the spartans quickly engaged the Covenant and were able to capture a small portion of the base and held it until the UNSC came to recapture almost the entire area. Once the cave system was recaptured, the UNSC set its eyes on a nearby spire and had Broadsword take it down. Broadsword was sent in to take down the spire as the UNSC Hopeful had entered the planet's atmosphere. The team was able to breach the shield and engaged the Covenant ground defense. After the main defense was killed, Logan, and Riker went into the spire to shut down the shield while Atlas, Miranda and Kylie held off the Covenant reinforcements. Logan and Riker were able to shut down the shield and escaped along with the rest of Broadsword. Just as the team fled, the Hopeful destroyed the spire, but was shot down by a Covenant carrier that was shielded by the spire. Assault on Casta Nova Having the last Covenant ship now found, Logan and Broadsword were tasked with a full scale assault on the ship dubbed the Casta Nova. While Logan, Atlas and Miranda were on one of several pelican crews flying towards the ship, Riker and Kylie piloted Longswords and led a bombing run towards the ship. Though several pelicans were destroyed, Logan and his team infiltrated the main hanger and cleared it as Riker and Kylie bombed the upper hull. After the hanger was cleared, Logan and his team attacked and infiltrated the weapon stationed and shut them down. With the main guns deactivated, extra pelicans were able to enter the ship as it fled the planet. However, thanks to Riker and Kylie, the ship couldn't travel far. As more and more UNSC troops entered the ship, the crew committed suicide just as Logan and his team entered the bridge, effectively ending the battle. Mission to Schmidt Oil Reserve On January 17 2558, Logan and Broadsword were sent to Schmidt Oil Reserve on the colony Cipher. The team was sent to investigate potential insurrectionist activities and to lock down the oil reserve needed for civilian transport. Once the team landed, the investigation went under way and the spartans soon found insurgents. Though they planned on a stealthy approach, an insurgent sniper caught them and opened fire. Logan and Broadsword were quick to engage and soon the entire complex was on Red Alert. While Logan and Atlas held off a distraction, Miranda, Riker, and Kylie infiltrated the main control building. However, the insurgents launched several grenades inside of the building which wounded Miranda and Riker. Logan, wasting no time, charged the Insurgents with Atlas and entered the main center. Atlas and Kylie then activated the station's defenses while Logan took Miranda and Riker to the med bay. After all the Insurrectionist surrendered by the defenses, Logan contacted UNSC command and several crews came in to both arrest the insurrectionist and to deal with station systems. Service with Shield Team After a few months with Broadsword Team, Logan was reassigned to Shield Team following the loss of a majority of the team, leaving LT Colonel Kyle-A245. Logan was then transferred to the army and given the rank of . Logan was also instrumental in the recruitment of Spartan-IV's into Shield rather than ONI or the branch itself. Battle over Fulken Second Generation Captain Logan-G026 was then resigned Kyle-A245 with and 4 Spartan IV’s to become the next generation of Shield Team. After training together, the team began their first mission, to hunt the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Joining up with the Separatist Commander, Zaz ‘Solok and his Swords of Sanghelios soldiers and made their way to Fulken, a sangheili colony to attack the Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise and its commander, Ship Master Thel ‘Vadum. Attacking the Sub-Fleet Arriving at Fulken, the UNSC Rio and the carrier Helper of Truth were engaged by Thel’s forces forcing ‘Solok and Shield into action. Using a phantom drop ship, the spartans and sangheili boarded the flagship, Hunter of Mercy and began to clear out the hanger. Unknown to all, ‘Vadum’s forces planned on this act and Thel made his way to the hanger. Once at the hanger, ‘Vadum began to dual ‘Solok while Shield and his Swords contained their objective. After clearing the hanger, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped Energy Sword and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Giving the all clear sign, and leaving the carrier, the Rio and Helper of Truth destroyed the remnants of the sub-fleet. Battle over Clifton Clifton Goes Dark On December 13th, 2561 the human colony of Clifton stop transmitting an all clear signal, and in response, the UNSC sent a cruiser to investigate. The cruiser’s last transmission was that of a Sangheili warrior wearing the emblem of Krudom. Thus the UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, now lead by Fleet Master ‘Solok to destroy the fleet. The fleet was lead by the infamous Ship Master Kaliv Rahgath of the Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies. The minute of arrival to Clifton, the fleet and Rio was attacked by Rahgath’s forces and the battle quickly insured. The Fall Deployed using Booster Frames from the Rio, Shield Team made their way through the Sub-fleet and easily found the flagship, Shadow of Death. Logan-G026, Spartan Mack, and Spartan Vono continued using the frames to distract the Covenant along with cover from the Glorious Redemption and its flagship, Helper of Truth; while Kyle-A245, Spartan Cross, and Spartan Miles went inside to take out Kaliv and tend to possible captives. Deploying multiple seraphs to combat the booster frames, Rahgath fortified the bridge and began his trap, by moving the fleet to surround the booster frames and trapping them inside. Flying over the circle, Rahgath activated the ship’s glassing port, hitting and killing Logan and Mack. Making their way to the prison, Shield-1 entered only to see a hologram Rahgath and several honor guards. Shooting the guards, Shield was in a panic as they were soon overwhelmed, Shield was captured and imprisoned. Rahgath then demanding a ransom for the spartans or their deaths, not agreeing to the price, Spartan Vono went out on a solo op, sneaked on the cruiser and freed Shield. Psych-Interviews Personality Logan has been described as hard hitting and a fun-loving yet cold individual. However, he still seems to show support especially towards fellow Gamma Company Spartans. He is a gruff, yet understandable human who also packs a savage, wild animal type rage that tends to get cut out during challenging operations. Logan is also extremely loyal to his team and has the willingness to sacrifice everything for them and the greater good of the universe. He is also shown to be a great leader and a "good man" by numerous people he has worked with. Physical Appearance Logan has been described as having a rugged face with little breaking around the neck and forehead regions. Logan was roughly around the average height for a spartan, standing around 7 feet and wielded powerful foot and fist strength. Logan had pensive brown eyes with black hair and a slender, passive looking face. Logan had an average build for a spartan, but despite his build, Logan was notoriously strong, able to break bones in an instant. Logan's strength also contributed to his stamina and overall durability. Despite his cause of death, Logan was extremely durable, being able to take on several plasma rounds and explosives and survive gas bombs as well. He could also run at extreme speeds like many other spartans before him. Logan's armor sets has varied over his years of deployment ranging from his base MARK VI armor to his personalized armor dubbed "Kingsman". The reasoning behind the name is unknown, but through his family ties, it is possible that this is named after his grandfather who was a Kingsman. After the Gen-2 platform entered the area, Logan was quick to adopt it and gave his new suit the name "Broadsword" after his team name. Relationships Broadsword Team Atlas-G086 Atlas and Logan were described as being best friends and close allies in battle, seeing the other as brothers and nothing less. The two worked especially well together in combat and training operations, always looking out for the betterment of the squad and the other. However, due to Logan's cold and distant personality and Atlas' outgoing attitude on life, the two did but heads on a few occasions, but would always focus on the task at hand and never overpowering the other. Even after butting heads, they two were saddened by Logan's reassignment to Shield Team. This effected Atlas on a deep emotional level and something he has yet to overpower and defeat. However, after Logan's departure from the team, he personally recommended Atlas to continue leading Broadsword, to which he obliged. Miranda-G093 Miranda and Logan were known to treat each other with a type of brother-sister style relationship. Logan was known to constantly look out for Miranda and in return, she respected his skills and intelligence along with ability to lead. Logan was known to trust Miranda with high risk assignments, something Miranda enjoyed greatly. However, when she was deemed "clinically dead", Logan blamed himself and did not leave her side until she awoke from her coma. Logan was also there to assist her in walking again, something he also blames himself over. Miranda was also known to be the moral glue for the team and was always there to comfort Logan during the most stressful times of his life. Victor-G095 Victor and Logan were known to have a stable working relationship with the two rarely interacting other than Logan giving out orders. Though Victor was described as being the "strong silent type", he still allowed Logan to be the only person to call him "Vic". Victor also only appears to put his trust in Logan and no one else, refusing to take orders from anyone aside from him. Sally-G129 Sally and Logan were known to be on good terms with each other and held a stable relationship that lasted only a brief amount of time. Riker-G304 Riker and Logan were known to have a father-son type bond with each other, as Logan would look out for Riker, despite only being around a year older than the former. Logan was known to place a lot of trust within Riker and similar to Miranda, admired his determination and skill. Kylie-G065 Kylie and Logan were known to hold a good stable working relationship. Shield Team Kyle-A245 Being Logan's first field commander, Kyle and Logan were known to hold a great deal of respect for the other. Kyle would respect and value the opinion of Logan as well as his input on situations at hand, while Logan would admire his drive and his ability to command much better then he. However, the two began with a little tension between them as Kyle did not believe that Logan was ready for the task at hand. No matter how belittling Kyle originally was, Logan was there and followed his orders to the latter and was willing to do whatever necessary it was to complete the job. In time, Kyle and Logan began to form a much better relationship and a good friendship with Logan begin declared, Kyle's number 2 in battle. Kyle and Logan continued to build up their bond with each other and were known to value each others say in matters and shared similar views on several accounts, mostly Sangheili relations. Michael Cross Michael and Logan were known to have a not so likable relationship with the two constantly butting heads in the heat of battle and arguing with one another constantly. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 78 Brutes: 521 Humans: 634 Jackals: 893 Elites: 905 Grunts: 1,382 Total Kills: 4,413 (2552-2561)Category:Gamma Company Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse